Naruto : Blood Debt
by Granzrea Peranzas
Summary: A story where Naruto is betrayed by those he trust, knowing the truth after his death, how will he react? One-Shot.


**Hey guys. This is my new story which I did it in favor of someone. Asking me if I'm willing to do a request fic. I weighed the option. And said, "Hey, why not?". So here's the story. This is the revised for those who couldn't stand my original story which are quite, if I had to say gore.  
**

* * *

"Gamabunta-sama, you knew that thing?"

I asked the old scarred boss toad. He continued to hop away from Houzuki's Castle. I looked back and saw the black bird was still looking at us, if not towards our direction.

"That is Satori. Satori is what you call a being of fear, existence of fear itself. From Satori it came, with Satori it exists, and by Satori it ends. The box which held the souls of thousands, those who died at the hands of Satori are gathered in that. The box itself consists of millions of years old knowledge. But never once it granted what has been wished."

A flurry of sharpened bird's feathers shot towards us. Gamabunta blocked the attack with his knife. I stood above his head thinking of what to do. However I knew that, there is no way that it is capable of predicting movement. Especially not when it had no eyes to begin with. I grumbled.

How!?

I crouched and held my footing strong with my limited access to chakra. Mui is surely not dead yet. Gamabunta was thrown away and flew towards Houzuki with me on his head.

Smell? It had no nose. Vibration? Not when it, itself create vibration when flying. How, dammit!?

I jumped down from Gamabunta as we neared the ground. Gamabunta crashed into a tower.

Emotion? It said earlier that … fear? Yes! I'm going to kill you dammit!

I watched Gamabunta grunted, trying to stand up. Satori chuckled from above. Suddenly I felt a surge of chakra from him, I looked up and saw the demon-bird threw a ball of fire, if I had to say, it was comparable to Amaterasu. I shielded my face. A split second later, I saw Gamabunta tried to jump in front of me. The word tried echoed in my head. I heard him cursed.

"What the hell!? Reverse summon?"

Knowing that there is no defence, I acted with basic instinct, fire feed on air. Lightning travels through the shortest path. I have no times to construct my defence. I coated my right hand with chakra, directed it to my back and froze when I looked toward the destination of the fire should it be redirected by me. The chakra stuck my hand directly, enclosing my hands, charring. The fire consumed the wind chakra. I felt nothing in that split second, knowing I need to…

No, I had to.

The fire was already within my shoulder. In that very moment, I relayed all my chakra, convert it to wind, and ready to be expelled through my back. I turned and faced Ryuzetsu. The flame hit my back, I immediately released all the gathered chakra, creating a shockwave. Luckily the technique was strong enough to repel the flame away. I cursed.

The backlash was too great, my eyes was boiling due to over exposure to the heat. My right hand was completely burnt. My back had it flesh were torn completely by the uncontrolled wind chakra. However, no blood flowed due to the heat cauterizing the leak. The Tenrou burned my skin, direct cause of using chakra that much.

I heard a gasped from Ryuzetsu. I looked behind me and saw bits of red tints on the floor. I knew that I couldn't feel with my back or hand at all. My vision was foggy however…

_~ Flashback ~_

_"Isn't there is anything more powerful than a Kage Bunshin?"_

_I read the forbidden scroll after I finished mastering the Kage Bunshin._

_"Kamikaze : Fujin no Batsu?"_

_My clone spoke behind me. I scowled at him because he surprised me however he intently looked at the description. I sighed before someone screamed at me._

_"Naruto!"_

_My clone dispersed._

_~ Flashback End ~_

I lifted my hands and tried to form a hand seal, only to notice that only my left arm moved. I tried to move my right hand, only to have it fell off my shoulder as soon as my shoulder muscle twitched. I laughed out loud. I knew that I already felt really old right now. I've saw a thousand, no a million times, the vision of me embracing death. However, each one of it was never without purpose. Without benefit. I chuckled.

"Well, if I'm going down. I'm taking you with me."

I dashed at the black blur in my vision. Only after I closed our distance, I noticed my mistake. And to find that I chased the wrong thing, I chuckled again as I neared the box.

"A screw up until the very end, is it?"

A brown claw speared me from behind, right in my chest. I knew I should have died. However the only reason I'm not dead was probably due to the fox. Sometimes I always thought that the fox was more blessing than a curse.

Of course that thought came only when I was hurt though.

I thought, filled with sarcasm. I channelled chakra to my none-existing right arm. Streams of red tinted chakra chains flew out, binding Satori, the box and me together.

Thanks for teaching me that, mom. Sorry if I made a few adjustment.

I channelled all my chakra to my heart. Compressing all of them into one point, the chakra channeled there slowly turned to wind element as Satori tried to tear itself away from me. I held a half ram sign with my left hand. I set the chakra perimeter to only ten meters around me. The chakra within me starts to swirl. I smiled when I heard a faint voice calling for me.

"I'll be seeing you mom, dad. Futon Kamikaze: Fujin no Batsu."

I heard the intense screech surrounding me. Everything was red. The wind that continue to consume us were tinted with Kyuubi's chakra. My vision turned black. I felt nothing and heard nothing. However I knew that the technique will completely erase everything within the chakra perimeter to dust. Everything is grinded till nothing was left. Plus I used Kyuubi's chakra together with it just for the heck of it.

So, this is my end. Yup, life was good. Only one regret though. I just wished that, I can see everyone. Tell them it's alright. I had never…

"Is that so?"

A rough voice reverberated in my mind.

Maybe my mind is playing a trick on me. Shouldn't I be judge here?

"Well, too bad really. If that what you want, well you're so stupid."

Wait... Why does my own thought mocked myself? I knew that I've gone crazy. Sigh~ Can I lie to my thought?

"Lies?"

Oh~ It seem I can't.

"Ho~ Perhaps I can enlighten you."

About what?

"I'll show you. The truth and the deceit."

My vision swirled and the darkness changed to familiar scenery. I saw myself screaming as I was pulled away from the room, confined within a wooden box, tagged with a fire symbol.

"Is this truly fine, Tsunade-shishou?"

Sakura asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"This is ninja world, Sakura. Naruto is a ninja. Even if he smiled goofily there is still a way for him to lie to us. We use people Sakura. You of all people should know this."

Sakura nodded hesitantly before shaking his head and stood firm in her place.

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade sighed.

"Everyone dismissed. Sakura…"

Everyone left leaving only Sakura and Tsunade in the room. Tsunade sat in her seat and took a swig from a sake bottle on her table.

"When I trained you to become the next Hokage, I expected you to understand that even if he was your teammate, there is no one that isn't a danger to Konoha. Should I expect you to turn the same as Naruto?"

"No, Tsunade-shishou."

Sakura answered it quickly.

"Now, how was your pregnancy?"

"Well, it still early to tell anything. It was only seven weeks old."

Tsunade nodded sagely. She pointed the door to Sakura.

"You can go, however when you reached the second trimester, please remind me. We need to find you a body double. Now, you can go."

Sakura nodded and left the room. Tsunade stood still when a bandaged old man entered the room. She circled the table and crouched.

"How may I serve you Danzo-sama?"

Danzo nodded.

"What is the current situation with our new project?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Danzo-sama, the semen collected from Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto has been implanted within Haruno Sakura, and progressing well. The second trimester will start in 7 weeks. Her double had been found and is currently being trained to act as her."

"Good. What about the Namikaze compound?"

"The house has been entered and stripped bare of the content. Only the Hiraishin matrix isn't cracked. Even Jiraiya didn't manage to crack the seal. However we knew that there was blood involved when using the seal."

Danzo nodded and left. Tsunade stood and her glazed eyes returned to normal. She looked around in confusion and seat back at her chair. My vision swirled back to earlier state.

"How was it?"

No… No…. It was a lie. It was a lie!

When I saw what happened, my mind simply watch the interaction, froze at the sight and thought. She trained Sakura to be a Hokage. She even thought of me as a pawn. I gritted as my heart ache, at the thought of my mother figure.

Sakura said she was pregnant? When!? Why!? Is it truly mine!?

"How about we watch another one of those truths? Or perhaps another deceits?"

My vision swirled once again. However this time what appeared before me was the Hyuga compound. In front of me were Hiashi and Hinata, both sitting in their respective way, seiza and cross-legged.

"You failed to seduce him in time."

"I'm sorry father, I never thought that the plan was hastened. Especially, since he is the current hero of Konoha."

Hinata voiced the second statement impertinently, and then bowed her head politely towards her father.

"I thought I told you to use other way that was far more effective."

Hinata sneered at her father… No, not her father but the thought of something…

"And you expect me to desecrate myself with that grating, flea-infested monkey. No thank you, father. I'm just playing with him."

Hiashi sighed.

"You never intended to go through my order did you? Even, if he is the son of Namikaze?"

Hinata covered her mouth with her palm.

"Why, father~ Why would I lower myself to associate with a plague such as Namikaze? It was never, is never and shall never be as noble as the house of Hyuga."

Hiashi closed his eyes in contemplation and nodded astutely. Suddenly a hoarse scream tore through the short silence between them. Hiashi sighed.

"Neji's memory seal broke again, didn't it?"

"Yes, father? To this day, I still wonder why you had kept that waste of space in our noble house."

Hiashi sighed, unwilling to answer. Hinata sighed when the scream started to irritate her.

"That overbearing, road-blocking pus should really be kept quiet. Would you be willing to allow me to do the honour?"

Hiashi waved his hand. Hinata smiled genially and moved outside of the room. After a few moments the scream stopped. However a very weak, gravel voice spoke silently.

"Naruto-sama."

Hinata moved back inside the room and moved to the window.

"Such a pleasant day, isn't it, father?"

My vision returned to black. My mind completely froze at the sight of Hinata being such a cruel person.

Fucking bitch! Neji!

Why does he scream my name in such reverence?

"And that is the answer when your mind returned to its complete capabilities."

What do you mean!? Tell me!

"Another times perhaps, or are you willing to view more deceit? Or maybe you wish for the truth?"

My vision swirled once again. This time I stood next to Jiraiya who was watching into a binocular. I heard another voice from behind, unseen from my current view. However the voice was quite familiar. However the voice itself was muffled.

"Are you sure, you wanted to do this, Hime?"

No… No!

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

A huge smoke appear. A gruff voice shouted from within.

"Naruto!"

Gamabunta appeared. However as soon as he appeared, I heard an order from behind.

"Now, Kurenai!"

"Magen Hijutsu : Kioku Shokyo Suru."

Gamabunta's eyes glazed for a second before returning to normal. He spoke in a confused tone.

"Jiraiya! Why did you summon me? Tsunade-chan? Where the hell are we?"

Jiraiya scratched his head and laughed sheepishly. Gamabunta grumbled.

"If you have nothing to do don't call me you moron!"

He returned to summoning realm. Jiraiya turned and faced the voice, he sighed.

"Hime. It's done."

Tsunade appeared in my vision.

"Good, now we wait. Should he manage to defeat the demon-bird, we strike. Our priority is that box."

Jiraiya nodded as Tsunade left. He sighed alone.

"Are these sacrifices truly worth you attention, Tsunade-hime. My students are no more. Each one of them I presented their life to you. Yet not a single, you appreciate. Is my life is that worthless for attention, Hime?"

My vision return to darkness.

"Ah~ A love sick hermit?"

Please… Stop this. Who are you!? Why are you doing this to me!?

"My, my. Shall I depart that knowledge to you?"

I spat at the voice.

Why are you showing me this? Do you enjoy seeing me suffer!? Why!? What do you want with me!?

I screamed. I raged. I questioned. I pleaded.

"And that is the question, isn't it? Now before I ask you anything. Let me give you, your ultimate salvation. Or perhaps demise? Your true history."

_~ Flashback ~_

_I held Haku back from trying to kill, Kakashi-sensei for killing Zabuza._

_"Haku, stop!"_

_Suddenly, we heard a clapping sound. I snarled at the sight._

_Gato!_

_"Well, well, well. Look like the demon of the mist failed after all. And looky here. His cute assistant is still alive. You're lucky girl. You won't be dying anytime soon. Of course, living as my personnel mistress. Gya ha ha!"_

_Haku growled at his voice. I held her shoulder, not for her but myself. My fury was building. My rage was intensifying. The mere thought of this filthy man touching Haku caused my anger to peak, rising above heaven itself. I allowed Kyuubi to addle my mind with lust. Blood lust. I tore through their ranks without mercy. I stopped when my vision blacken from a blow to my head. As my vision swirled, I tried to comprehend what had happen._

_"Yamanaka-sama. I killed Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice, both of which capable of giving Konoha trouble. Given the fact Naruto seems to have a connection with the apprentice, I killed her and I wanted to ask for you to twist his memory so that it won't cause him to go berserk."_

_~ Flashback End ~_

What!?

_~ Flashback ~_

_I stood watching a Hyuuga girl crying behind the academy. I approached her._

_"Why are you crying?"_

_She sniffed._

_"It hurts. My forehead hurts."_

_I held her in a hug and soothed her._

_"Here let me see."_

_I watched the crude seal above her forehead. The matrix held neither art nor beauty. It is simply a torturing device and loyalty instilment. She whimpered when I touched the seal. Using my honed chakra control, I redirect the metal ink within her skin and cut the connection of the seal with her brain. I smothered the remote to control of the seal and lowered the pain infliction. No longer feeling the pain she held her forehead in surprise. I smiled at her. She hugged me._

_"Thank you."_

_I smiled at her. I held her chin and lifted it, making us face each other in the eyes._

_"What's your name, Hyuuga-chan?"_

_She beamed at me._

_"Neji."_

_I was knocked out._

_~ Scene Change ~_

_I woke up groggily. The voice around me was telling someone something._

_"… too intelligent… seal… inhibitor… adle… restrict… memory alter…"_

_~ Flashback End ~_

Neji-chan!?

_~ Flashback ~_

_"Naruto-kun!"_

_Fun-hime screamed. Kakashi held my neck with a kunai._

_"Now, now. Fun-hime. Should you want his safety to be assured, I'll suggest you sign this contract."_

_Kakashi-sensei?_

_"What is the meaning of this!?"_

_"Well, you see, the fire daimyo had always been an avid fan of yours. Now, we were tasked to ensure that you would be willing to sign that marriage contract."_

_Fun-hime! No! Don't do that! Don't trade my life for yours! Please stop!_

_I tried to scream at her. However the seal Kakashi placed on me, completely paralysed my body. Fun-hime looked at me and smiled sadly, as if knowing what I thought._

_"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I loved you too much to ignore this. If your life is secured, I'd do anything to ensure yours a happy life."_

_She signed the contract. I blacked out._

_~ Flashback End ~_

Princess Gale…

_~ Flashback ~_

_I walked happily to the Hokage tower after the mission which we battle the stupid Moryo and befriend Shion. As I was about to jumped and see Tsunade. I heard a word that froze my mind._

_"Your task to assassinate Shion, leader of the Moryo Shrine. Her presence will definitely sway our control with Naruto."_

_When I heard that, I was knocked out._

_~ Flashback End ~_

My throat went dry. My intelligence was sealed and inhibited by a seal. My friends were forced to trade their life for mine. I was deceived, again and again by my own mother.

Mother.

I chuckled inwardly at the word but stopped when my mind went overdrive.

Perhaps I shouldn't judge her like that.

"I'm sorry."

Why, are you apologizing?

"It seems that I gave you, not salvation. But torture."

No. It's salvation alright. You are correct, seeing the truth is better than living in a well-constructed deceit. Even if it's a torture to my mind, it is a salvation to my soul. Danzo was a perfect example of a human. And Tsunade was too distorted to know what she did.

I laughed and surprised to hear my own voice, however gravel it is.

"Forgive me. But Haku died. Fun-hime killed herself. Shion was assassinated. Neji also died. Those were the only one that I sensed having complete love and trust towards you."

I see. Perhaps I shall see them in the afterlife.

I smiled.

"And that's the problem. We're not completely dead."

**_True._**

I froze upon hearing Kyuubi's voice.

**_Kit, just call me Kurama. I'm sorry._**

I smiled.

It's not your fault Kurama. Fate decided to play this card on me. I could only hope that the girls are fine.

**_Tchhh, curse your bleeding heart Naruto. How you could forgive that, whore!_**

Kurama.

I admonished the overgrown fox.

You know that she was probably conditioned by Danzo.

I heard Kurama grumbled within the recess of my mind.

"Aah, let's talk about our condition."

Yes? Who are you by the way I thought you were Kyu… I mean Kurama earlier. Seeing that Kurama is here, who are you?

**_Yeah._**

I chuckled hearing Kurama's support.

"I am what you people call, The Box of Ultimate Bliss. The Summons called me Satori. The Bijuus calls me…"

**_Chaos._**

"… yes, and I call myself, Rei."

Rei? **_Rei?_**

Me and Kurama questioned.

"Yes. Zero. I am a being of infinite possibilities. However when wielded by human, when trapped within endless void, they panic and started fear. I feed on those. That was how Satori came to be. However, when you were within this void, for the first time I fed on peace, love and care. I tried to tempt you. But when I managed to make you fear and panic, however it taste so bad I absolutely despised it."

Then?

I asked when he went silent for a few second.

"I tasted acceptance. I tasted respect. I tasted victory. I tasted resolve. I tasted….. kindness."

He spoke silently. I stayed silent knowing that he needed time to say what he wanted to say. But the fox, doesn't actually have, tact ingrained within their mind.

**_So?_**

"So, I'm sorry alright! Sigh~ I wanted give you a gift, one I had not granted to any human since my birth. Wellll~ there is other reason I'm giving you this gift."

What?

"We kind of merged when you did that jutsu of yours. So, I'm paying my rent. Thank you for having me in your body."

… Wait, what! **_… Wait, what!_**

Kurama and I shouted together.

"Yeah~ Ahahaha~"

I could feel that Rei was laughing sheepishly towards us. I twitched my eyebrow before sighing.

Well? What now?

"Oh~ Yeah. Well you know that, uh~ I kind of burnt off your hand and you decimated your back side right?"

Yeah?

**_You what!_**

Kurama… Just go and watch the memories.

**_How'd you know I can watch your memories?_**

How else you're being nice to me?

**_Ohh, right you're a genius before being sealed._**

He grumbled something which can be perceived as 'stupid brat not respecting elders 'and moved away. I sighed at the centuries old fox antics.

"Well, you might want to see your new appearance. When you woke up, of course."

Where are we, by the way?

"Still in Houzuki's Castle. Though you better, get up quick, I could feel that Ryuzetsu is panicking."

What!? Ryuzetsu still alive?

"Go, go, go."

I opened my eyes and immediately looked to my surrounding. I was currently in the collapsed tunnel under the prison. Though, my vision was surprisingly good even without light. I touched the stone blocking my way and pushed it away, easily pushing it away. But I froze seeing my right hand. I saw a glint of mirror near the exit of the room. I dashed at the mirror.

I was stunned at seeing my own reflection. Wearing my old orange trouser, I stood taller than I was before. My body was ripped. However the glaring change was my right hand. My arms were completely replaced by Satori's arm and claws. Multiple chains were connected to my shoulder blade. It wrapped itself around my feathered biceps. Five arrowed tips of the chains were hanging past my elbow.

I turned and saw that my back was replaced with feathers and wings. I sub-consciously, raised the wings. I tried flapping it. Seeing it moved, I sighed and looked back at the mirror. I froze once again when I looked at my face. My eyes was completely replaced by a black eyeballs, no pupils. The worst part, veins were popping out like Byakugan except it were black in color. I blinked my eyes. My hair were tinted with silver and their ends.

_Ryuzetsu!_

Reminded by Rei, I quickly rushed to the pillar. I flapped my wings and flew upward towards, Mui's chamber. I punched the door open and walked out. With Satori guiding my senses, I dashed towards where Ryuzetsu was. As soon as I entered the the building and room she was in, my blood ran cold at the sight. Mui was holding Ryuzetsu neck, pushing her down on a table, both of which completely naked. His dick had almost penetrated her flower.

With extreme rage, I held out my right arm and the chains shot forward. With his mind addled with lust, he was caught completely off guard. The chains wrapped his body binding him. I pulled him towards me. I grabbed his face and slammed down on the ground, splattering his brain. I froze at my sudden fierceness. I shook my head. Remembering Ryuzetsu, I turned towards her. She coughed at being released from her neck hold. I looked down and noticed that I was still within the shadow of the night. With extreme cautious, I used my chains and lifted her clothes and placed it next to her. I watch as she glanced at me fearfully and quickly garbed herself. I sighed in relief. But I tensed again when I heard a shout outside.

"Mui's dead. The Tenrou no longer binding us. We're free!"

Outside of the building chaos erupted. I looked outside, seeing the prisoner trying to escape. I heard a footstep behind me and turned. I noticed that I had accidentally step a bit into the light revealing a bit of my face to Ryuzetsu.

"Na… ruto?"

Her widen, and her face was filled with happiness.

"Naruto!"

"Stop!"

She stopped her track when she heard my gravel voice. She frowned and stepped towards me.

"What's wrong, Naruto."

"Don't come closer, Ryuzetsu."

She bravely steps forward. I hid further in the shadow.

"I don't look like Naruto anymore. I… I don't think I'm the Naruto you met."

She stopped her track and stared at me confusingly. I sighed.

"I changed, Ryuzetsu. Or to be precise, the Naruto you met, was a shadow of me. He is my hollow. It's not completely. After having myself half dead, I returned. Not the hollow, but me."

"You're still you right?"

She looked at me, or to be precise my figure within the shadow.

"I changed, Ryuzetsu. I don't look like human. I don't even think that I'm human anymore. Not after what happened."

She frowned. I knew that she had a traumatizing event and wanted a company. However, I didn't want to further hurt her. With how I looked like, the guy whom she loved also turned, almost similar to me. The guilt will gnaw her mind. I sighed at seeing a determined flame in her silver eyes.

"Just show me!"

She snapped and dashed at me. I was too surprised to move. All I could do was lean to the right, hiding my arm and eyes. She quickly pulled me to the light. I reluctantly allowed her. As I stepped into the light, at first she seemed very happy at seeing me, however I flinched at seeing her closing her mouth with her hands in horror at my sight. I quickly retreated to the shadow but stopped when she shouted.

"Wait!"

I stood still within the shadow. She came over to me a slight look of guilt entering her eyes. She pulled me again. This time I followed her. Luckily, she didn't see what I did to Mui. As I allowed myself to bath in the moonlight, I still didn't show her my eyes. She took my right arm, and held it close to her chest. I flinched a bit when she moved her hand to my forearm. She stroked my feathered arm.

She pulled me closer to her. I had just noticed that she had closed her eyes. I let her feel my arms, going up the chains and held my shoulder blade. She circled me while touching me. I let her roam her hands over my wings. She patted and caress them slowly. She went back to my front. She slowly opened her eyes. I quickly closed my eyes in fear of being overwhelmed by her stare. I felt her touching my bare chest.

Slowly, her palm trailed to my face. She held my cheeks and softly rubbed my whisker marks. I could feel her body heat close to mine. The Satori within me told myself, she was feeling a bit of fear at me. She caressed my bulging veins near my eyes.

"Opened your eyes."

I followed her instruction. I slowly open my eyes, and seeing her face so close to mine. She stared into my black pupil-less eye. She smiled at me. I nodded at her stiffly. She looked down and leaned at my chest. I stood still and looked to the moon. She slowly wrapped her hands around my waist and hugged me, burying her face into my chest.

I hesitantly moved my hands to her back. I hugged her. After a while, I heard a sniffle from her. I looked down and noticed that she was crying silently. I held her head closer and stroked her hair slowly, trying to calm her.

"Thank you, for everything Naruto. I'm sorry."

I answered in my gravel voice.

"No, it's okay."

* * *

**So, I took down the extreme version of my story making it more readable and less violent. It seems that few find them too extreme, no pun intended. Though I didn't really mind what he said since I just wrote for fun. Meh... Btw, I didn't the revamped version is too bad, right? Yeah. Well, ohh one more thing... No, never mind.**


End file.
